Vehicles powered by natural gas, such as compressed natural gas (CNG), traditionally include a piping system having a receptacle for transferring natural gas from a filling station (e.g., during a fast-fill operation, etc.) to a storage tank located on the vehicle. Natural gas is provided until the pressure of the natural gas in the storage tank onboard the vehicle has reached a target set point. Friction effects increase the temperature of the natural gas as it flows through the piping system during a filling process, which produces a friction-induced temperature increase of the CNG within the storage tank. The friction-induced temperature increase produces a corresponding friction-induced pressure increase.
The friction-induced pressure increase may cause a filling station to stop the flow of CNG before the storage tank is completely filled. By way of example, the filling station may stop the flow of CNG before the storage tank has been filed with an amount of CNG that could be stored at ambient temperature. The pressure of the CNG decreases as it cools to ambient temperature, thereby leaving the storage tank in an under-filled condition.